


Flower of the Past

by Rin_Kuroi



Series: Flowers [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Language of Flowers, Pre-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Kuroi/pseuds/Rin_Kuroi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ihr erstes aufeinander treffen liegt Jahre zurück, doch alles was von diesem Treffen am Ende bleibt, ist eine verschwommene Erinnerung und eine Blume...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Nur als kleine Warnung, das ist eine meiner ersten OS und demnach schon etwas älter und grammatikalisch und Rechtschreibmäßig nicht grade ganz korrekt... wollt ich nur gesagt haben.

_Erste Begegnung_

  
Schweigend saß Shiemi neben der Treppe im Schatten und beobachtete ihre Klassenkameraden, wie sie zusammen Ball spielten. „Ich würde so gerne mitmachen…“, dachte sie sich und das neunjährige Mädchen machte ein trauriges Gesicht. Sie wollte so sehr, konnte aber nicht. Schon immer war sie schüchtern und nicht gerne unter Leuten, doch sie hatte sich von ihrer Mutter überreden lassen, es doch noch mal mit der Schule zu probieren, aber selbst wenn es nur ihre Klassenkameraden waren, sie traute sich nicht hinzugehen… zumal auch ein paar Jungs dabei waren die sie dauernd ärgerten wegen ihres Verhaltens. Also saß sie weiter in der Ecke und schaute zu…  
  
Während sie dort vor sich hin brütete, versammelten sich die anderen aufgeregt, aufgrund eines anstehenden Ausfluges in den Vergnügungspark. Shiemi horchte auf, sie hatte schon einiges von diesen Parks gehört, war aber noch nie dort gewesen. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, erhob sich langsam und ging zu den anderen.  
  
„Ähm E-entschuldigung! D-dürfte ich v-vielleicht auch mit?“, stotterte sie mit knallroten Wangen. „Hä?“, die anderen sahen sie abschätzend an. „Nein, kannst du nicht! Wir wollen dich nicht dabei haben. Du willst doch auch sonst nichts mit uns zutun haben!“, meldete sich ein kleiner braunhaariger Junge. Shiemi senkte ihren Blick ein wenig. „E-es t-tut mir l-leid… aber… ich komme mit großen Mengen nicht sonderlich gut klar…“, ihr stiegen langsam Tränen in die Augen. Ein anderer Junge lachte. „Dann wäre es doch ein Problem für dich dort. Alles ist voller Menschen, da ist kein Platz für dich.“ Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, wendeten sich die anderen wieder ihrem Gespräch zu, als ob Shiemi nicht vorhanden wäre und verließen den Platz schließlich.   
  
Bedrückt stand sie da, mit Tränen in den grünen Augen, welche sie eifrig wegwischte. „Ich kann doch nichts dafür wie ich bin…“, murmelte sie. „Ich sollte wohl wieder nach Hause gehen… aber vorher gehe ich nochmal in den Blumenladen und besorge neue Pflanzensamen für Oma!“ Jetzt wieder lächelnd machte sie sich auf dem Weg, nichts ahnend das sie jemand -wenn auch unfreiwillig- belauscht hatte.  
  
Shiemi stand vor den verschiedensten Samen und konnte sich nicht entscheiden, welche sie nehmen sollte. In Gedanken nahm sie den Flieder zur Hand, er sah schön aus auf dem Bild und sie hatten noch keinen im Garten. „Vielleicht sollte ich den nehmen“, dachte sie sich mit einem Lächeln. Nach langem überlegen musste sie ihn jedoch wieder zurücklegen, da sie nicht genug Geld hatte. Wieder etwas bedrückt verließ sie den Laden und steuerte auf den Spielplatz zu, welcher an diesem Tag recht leer war. „Natürlich“, dachte sie sich, „alle sind ja im Vergnügungspark…“ Langsam ließ sie sich auf der Schaukel nieder und schwang sich vor und  zurück, ihre kurzen, blonden Haare fielen ihr dabei ins Gesicht.  
  
Sie blickte auf als sie Schritte wahr nahm und sah ein paar ältere Jungs auf sich zu kamen, sie waren schon elf oder zwölf Jahre alt und grinsten nicht gerade freundlich. Ihr lief es kalt den Rücken runter bei ihrem Anblick und sie hielt die Schaukel stockend an. „Na wen haben wir denn da? Ein kleines Mädchen wie du, hier ganz allein?“, der größte der Gruppe musterte sie und spuckte vor ihr auf den Boden. „A-aber so klein bin ich nicht!“, entgegnete Shiemi tapfer, zuckte jedoch zusammen, als ein etwas griesgrämiger Junge sie mit einem raschen Blick bedachte. „W-was w-wollt ihr v-von mir?“, fragte sie schließlich. Der Junge der zuerst gesprochen hatte, meldete sich wieder zu Wort. „Nichts nichts, wir dachten uns nur du könntest uns vielleicht helfen!“, gespielt unschuldig sah er sie an. „Helfen?“, fragte sie nicht gerade überzeugt und schaute den Jungen an. „Genau!“, jetzt sprach ein etwas schlaksig wirkender Junge, „Wir hatten gehofft, da du so unschuldig aussiehst, dass du uns vielleicht die ein oder andere Sache aus dem Laden an der Ecke besorgen könntest.“ Die anderen lächelten gemein und Shiemi verstand. „I-ihr wollt das ich K-klaue?!“, ihre Augen weiteten sich schockiert. Wieder ergriff der große das Wort. „Nein, wir wollen dass du uns etwas borgst. Das ist was anderes.“, er packte sie am Arm und zog leicht, Shiemi verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel auf die Knie. „Aua…“, jammerte sie, es erklang Gelächter. „Ach hat die Kleine sich verletzt?“, Shiemi schniefte leise. „Hey, wenn du uns nicht hilft, dann tun wir dir weh, klar?“, erklang dann die Drohung. Sie bekam Angst. Als der große Junge sie dann an den Haaren packte und sie mitziehen wollte, erklang von der anderen Seite des Spielplatzes eine neue Stimme: „Lasst sie in Ruhe!“  
  
Shiemi schaute mit Tränen in den Augen auf und sah einen Jungen, so ziemlich in ihrem Alter, welcher mit Pflaster bedeckt war und dessen klare blaue Augen die Jungen wütend betrachteten. „Habt ihr mich nicht gehört? Haut ab!“, schrie er sie an. Die Jungs fingen an durcheinander zu murmeln. „Hey, ist das nicht dieses Dämonenkind?“ „Ja, sieht so aus. Aber was macht der hier?“ „Ich hab gehört, er habe bei einer Prügelei, ein paar Krankenhausreif geschlagen!“ „Echt? In diesem Alter?“ Shiemi wurde losgelassen und die älteren zogen sich langsam zurück, als der Junge dann schließlich auf sie zu kam, rannten sie weg. Der Junge mit den blauen Augen und den schwarzen Haaren sah ihnen kurz hinterher. „Von wegen Dämon, ich ärgere keine Mädchen!“, murmelte er und wandte sich dann an Shiemi.  
  
„Hey geht es dir gut?“, er lächelte sie an und half ihr aufzustehen. Sie errötete leicht. „D-danke für deine Hilfe! A-aber warum hast du mir geholfen? Wir kennen uns doch gar nicht.“ Der Junge lächelte und entblößte eine große Zahnlücke. „Ich habe dich vorhin gesehen, als ich vom Unterricht weggerannt bin und ich an deiner Schule vorbei kam, da sahst du ziemlich traurig aus… und gerade bin ich nur zufällig vorbei gekommen. Ich mag es nicht, wenn andere Mädchen ärgern! Das macht man nicht! Deswegen hab ich eingegriffen.“, sein Lächeln wurde breiter. „N-nochmals danke.“, sie klopfte sich den Dreck ab. Dann blickte sie ihn wieder an, als sie verstand was er da sagte. „Du bist vom Unterricht weggelaufen? Aber warum denn das?“, ihr Blick zeigte etwas Neugier. Der schwarzhaarige nahm auf der Schaukel platz, wo sie zuvor saß. „Na ja, ich hielt es dort einfach nicht mehr aus… die anderen haben mich die ganze Zeit nur provoziert und dann kann ich ja nichts für, wenn ich wütend werde! Ich versuch mich zwar zurück zuhalten, aber sie machen immer weiter…“, langsam schwang er vor und zurück, Shiemi nahm neben ihm auf der anderen Schaukel platz. „Das tut mir leid…“ Der schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. „Dir muss nichts leidtun, so ist es nun mal.“ Für einen Moment wirkte der Junge traurig, aber das änderte sich schnell. „Hey, kann sein das ich dich vorhin doch nochmal im Blumenladen gesehen habe… magst du Blumen?“ Shiemi begann zu strahlen. „Ja! Meine Oma hat einen ganz großen Garten! Dort haben wir ganz, ganz viele verschiedene Sorten von Blumen und anderen Pflanzen. Ich wollte ihr, eigentlich neue Blumensamen kaufen, hatte aber nicht genug Geld.“ Der Junge beobachtete sie kurz. „Kennst du dich auch mit Pflanzen aus? Also, welche giftig sind und welche essbar zum Beispiel?“, fragte er. „Ja, ich kenne so gut wie jede. Das hab ich alles von meiner Oma gelernt.“ Die klaren blauen Augen begannen zu strahlen. „Kannst du mir vielleicht ein paar zeigen? Wir könnten im Park welche suchen gehen!“ Das kleine blonde Mädchen sah in kurz eindringlich an. „Du möchtest etwas mit mir unternehmen?“ Er nickte lächelnd und entblößte wieder die Zahnlücke. Auch sie lächelte wieder.  
  
Im Park angekommen, machten sich die beiden auch schon auf die Suche nach den Pflanzen. Schon nach kurzem Suchen, fand Shiemi die erste genießbare Blume. „Hey! Ich hab eine gefunden!“, sie winkte den Jungen zu sich, und zeigte ihm die Pflanze; sie hatte fünf weiße Blütenblätter mit vielen violetten Adern drauf, die übrigen Blätter waren größer und erinnerten an ein überdimensionales Kleeblatt. „Wow, was ist das für eine?“, bewundernd betrachtete er die Blüte. „Das ist Sauerklee, nur ihre Blätter sind verträglich und haben, wie der Name es schon sagt, einen leicht säuerlichen-zitronenähnlichen Geschmack!“ Die blauen Augen des Jungen weiteten sich. „Cool… ach ja, die hier hab ich auch noch gefunden…“, er zeigte ihr einen kleinen Ast, an dem schwarze Beeren hingen und vereinzelt Blüten. Shiemi schlug sie ihm aus der Hand und der kleine Ast flog in die Büsche. „Die sind giftig! Das ist eine Tollkirsche! Wenn du die isst bist du dran.“ „Oh, ja sorry… dafür bist du ja da. Wenn nicht dann wär ich wohl erledigt, hm?“, er grinste sie schief an und sie errötete leicht.   
  
Eine Weile schauten sie noch nach weiteren Pflanzen und es stellte sich heraus, dass der schwarzhaarige Junge irgendwie das Glück hatte immer auf giftige Pflanzen zu stoßen- manchmal sogar immer wieder auf dieselben… vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er sich an das Aussehen der verschiedenen Pflanzen nicht erinnern konnte. Aber irgendwie hatte Shiemi viel Spaß mit ihm. Sie lachte viel, auch wenn sie mal stolperte,- was das ein oder andere Mal durch ihren kleinen Kimono vorkam-, hatte sie ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Den ganzen Nachmittag hindurch suchten sie und lachten, auch konnte sie mit ihm über ihre Probleme mit den anderen Kindern reden, er schien sie zu verstehen, etwas das Shiemi vorher noch nicht wirklich erlebt hatte. Es schien das erste Mal, dass sie mit jemandem außer ihrer Großmutter Spaß hatte und der sie akzeptierte wie sie war.  
  
Als dann die Sonne begann langsam unter zu gehen, saßen beide wieder auf der Schaukel beim Spielplatz, beide waren sie dreckig und ihre Haare waren auch ganz durcheinander. „Du??? Darf ich dich was fragen?“, Shiemi schaukelte etwas und sah den schwarzhaarigen Jungen nicht in die Augen, als sie ihn ansprach. „Ja? Was denn?“, auch er fing an zu schaukeln. Ihre Wangen brannten, „Ähm… wollen wir Freunde sein?“, schnell verbarg sie ihr Gesicht hinter einen kurzen Vorhang aus blonden Haaren, für einen Moment schielte sie dann aber doch zu ihm rüber, er grinste. „Ja, warum nicht? Du scheinst mir echt nett zu sein.“ „Ja?! Danke!“, sie hatte ihren Kopf wieder gehoben und lächelte ihren neuen Freund breit an.  
  
Nach wenigen Minuten, sprang der Junge dann von der Schaukel ab, landete auf den Füßen und drehte sich zu Shiemi. „Hey, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, hier für einen kleinen Augenblick zu warten?“, fragte er plötzlich. Sie war etwas überrumpelt, nickte allerdings. „Okay ich bin gleich wieder da!“, und schon rannte er los und ziemlich schnell noch dazu! Und wirklich, es dauerte nicht lange, da kam er auch schon wieder und schien etwas hinter seinem Rücken zu verstecken. Shiemi war neugierig und hielt beim schaukeln inne, sie stand auf. „Was hast du denn da?“ Die blauen Augen des Jungen sahen ihr direkt in ihre grünen Augen, er grinste. „Naja weißt du… als ich dich vorhin im Blumenladen warst, da schien es mir als… wie soll ich das sagen? Du sahst sehr angetan von den ganzen Blumen aus. Und da du anscheinend nicht genug Geld hattest um dir etwas zu kaufen… da wollte ich dir jetzt eine Freude machen…“, etwas verlegen reichte er ihr ein kleines Tütchen, indem sich… Fliedersamen befanden! „Danke! Aber woher wusstest du, dass ich die nehmen wollte?“ „Wie gesagt… ich hab das nur zufällig gesehen als ich vorbei kam, da hattest du die gerade in der Hand…“ Shiemi lächelte ihn an und schaute dann wieder auf seine Hände, die weiterhin etwas hinter seinem Rücken verbargen. „Und was hast du da noch?“ „Du hast mir ja gesagt, das die anderen dich immer ärgern… und das sollte dich etwas aufmuntern!“, er reichte ihr einen kleinen Topf, indem sich ein kleines Büschel blauer Vergissmeinnicht befand. Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an. „Wie- Warum?“, vorsichtig nahm sie die Blume entgegen. „Die Verkäuferin hat mir gesagt, dass diese Blume für „Erinnerung“ steht oder so, also wenn du Probleme hast und du sie anguckst,… dann hoffe ich das du dich an diesen Tag erinnerst!“, etwas verlegen und mit einem großen Grinsen sagte er dies.   
  
Shiemi hätte weinen können, so gerührt war sie. „Danke, das ist wirklich nett vo-", weiter kam sie nicht, denn sie wurde von einer älteren und etwas streng klingenden Männerstimme unterbrochen, doch was genau gerufen wurde verstand sie nicht. Der Junge aber schien die Stimme zu kennen und schaute auf. „Oh, ich glaube ich muss los.“, langsam wendete er sich ab, schaute sie aber noch einmal kurz mit seinen bewundernswert blauen Augen an. „Es war schön dich zu treffen! Ich hatte heute eine Menge Spaß! Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder!“, winkend rannte er zu einem Mann mit Brille und kurzen weißen Haaren. Shiemi blieb kurz wie gelähmt stehen, aufgrund des überraschenden Aufbruchs des schwarzhaarigen, schaute dann jedoch etwas traurig und ihr fiel ein, das sie seinen Namen noch nicht mal kannte oder er ihren, alles was sie wusste war, das er von den anderen als Dämonenkind gefürchtet wurde, was für sie keinen Sinn ergab, da er sehr nett auf sie wirkte und sie ihn als hilfsbereit und freundlich kennenlernte.   
  
Behutsam hielt Shiemi die Vergissmeinnicht in den Händen und beschloss, diese Blume, wie auch den Flieder in dem Garten ihrer Großmutter zu pflanzen, damit sie diesen Jungen nicht vergaß.  
  


* * *

  
  
Der Junge rannte auf den weißhaarigen Mann zu. „Rin! Wo hast du dich nur den ganzen Tag rumgetrieben? Die Lehrerin meinte du seist einfach aus dem Unterricht gerannt, nachdem du dich mal wieder geprügelt hast! Ich habe überall nach dir gesucht!“ Rin sah zu Boden. „Tut mir leid Vater, aber ich hab das nicht mehr ausgehalten! Die haben mich alle geärgert und provoziert! Mich als Dämon bezeichnet…“ Der Alte seufzte. „Hach, da kann ich nichts machen… aber es gab einen Schulverweis, du wirst demnächst auf eine andere Schule gehen müssen.“ Er wendete sich ab und ging die Straße entlang, Rin aber sah noch einmal zu dem blonden Mädchen zurück und hoffte er würde sie bald wieder sehen. Sie, so schien es ihm, hatte ihn verstanden und akzeptiert wie er war.   
  
Einige Tage später ging Rin wieder zu diesem Spielplatz um sie zu treffen, doch sie war nicht da. Auch die darauf folgenden Tage ging er hin, doch er traf sie nie an. Nach einer Woche konnte er schließlich nicht mehr kommen, da er in eine neue Schule versetzt  wurde, welche zu weit vom Spielplatz entfernt lag, als dass er dort hätte jeden Tag hingehen können. Mit der Zeit vergaß er das Treffen mit ihr…   
  


* * *

  
  
Nach dem Treffen mit ihm lag Shiemi einige Tage krank im Bett und betrachtete immer wieder die Vergissmeinnicht, welche auf ihrem Fensterbrett blühten. Als sie dann wieder zur Schule ging, hielt sie es dort aufgrund der Reaktionen ihrer Mitschüler nicht mehr aus und ihre Mutter beschloss, sie von der Schule zu nehmen. Auch wenn Shiemi danach noch mal zu dem Spielplatz ging, sah sie ihn nie und sie gab die Hoffnung auf. Das einzige was ihr blieb waren die „Erinnerung“ und die heranwachsende Fliederpflanze im Garten. 


End file.
